Rune (Earth-93060)
---- , The Harbinger, The Named One, U-193, Grandfather Spider , Huizilopochtli , Anansi | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-93060 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; Formerly his own European kingdom; the Godwheel | Gender = Male | Height = 6'7" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 150 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Red | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Killer | Education = | Origin = Presumably Godwheel | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Ulm; Barry Windsor-Smith | First = Sludge #1 | Last = Thanos #3 | HistoryText = Rune, wearing a suit of black battle armor, fell to Earth-616 during the Hyborian Age in Turan, in the dunes beyond Aghrapur. He seemed to have been weakened due to a recent battle. A bedouin encampment found him and nursed him back to health. For 100 days he recovered, and soon the bedouins came to see him as a god. However, he suddenly bit the head off and fed on a young female worshipper, Issa, and he then started preying on the Turanians . Rune used his Star Stones to see future hardships. One of the visions was an image of Conan. Rune was skeptical that a simple barbarian could pose a true threat to him . Conan happened upon the corpses of Rune's victims, where he learned what had happened from one man who survived. Conan put the suffering man out of his misery and swore to avenge him and his people. Conan walked into a trap and was ambushed by Rune. However, perhaps due to Rune's recent injuries, Conan was actually able to gain the upper hand on Rune, beating him relentlessly, and leaving him broken, bleeding, and apparently dead. However, suddenly Rune's Star Stones glowed and Rune was revived. Conan tried to rip Rune's necklace off to stop the Star Stones from restoring him completely, but instead he was overcome by visions of Rune in various forms, slaughtering entire races. When he awoke, Rune had vanished, and Conan was left with only questions . Twenty years after his first encounter with Rune, Conan was on his tenth year of his reign as king of Aquilonia. Members of the Brotherhood of the Spider sent assassins to attack him and his queen Zenobia in their bedchamber. He slew the assassins, then directed some soldiers, including Hadrius and Decurion Glochus to the Minas-H'Rath tower of the Brotherhood of the Spider. Conan left Hadrius to tend to the horses as he and the other soldiers went to deal with the Brotherhood. Rune then arrived, in search of power, as the Brotherhood was in the process of summoning the demonic being B'eethra. Rune slew Hadrius as B'eethra arrived. Rune then sprang for B'eethra, who recognized Rune as having slain his race in the past, but B'eethra consumed Rune. However, Rune managed to blast his way out of B'eethra, absorbing B'eethra's power. Exultant that he had won, Rune did not notice Conan sneak up on him and decapitate him. Still living, Rune's head screamed in horror as Conan then dismembered the rest of Rune's body, cutting off his limbs and wings. As life faded from Rune's eyes, Conan and his men left the cavern, but Rune's eyes soon shone with life again . | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Briefly possessed the Soul Gem. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/runeuv.htm * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rune_(comics) }}